Moonlight Deception
by demonlove1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome sit underneath the beautiful moon all alone. Kagome sits and ponders over the angst of the moment. Naraku lurks in the shadows watching and waiting. Will Inuyahsa come to Kagome's aid?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moonlight deception  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go. the standard disclaimer stating that I do not own any of these characters. I think it would be cool if I owned Inuyasha, but I don't. There we go. I think that's all. Oh wait I should say that I don't own all of the characters in my story here huh? There you go the disclaimer.  
  
Note: When a character is thinking to themselves I will post it as such: *How dare he* And forgive me if I miss spell the character's names wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
"Inuyasha your ramen is ready!" Kagome calls out for Inuyasha as she sits under the vast moonlit sky. She sits near the warm fire cooking herself and Inuyasha something to eat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome stands up and looks around to see where he possibly could have gotten off to. *Honestly I turn my back on him for one minute.* Inuyasha suddenly burst out of the bushes from which he seems to have been lying in wait. "Inuyasha! How dare you!" Kagome crosses her arms and stands perfectly still with her face full of anger. "What exactly were you doing sitting in that bush? I hope you weren't spying on me Inuyasha." Inuyasha stands straight up to face Kagome. "Me spying of course not." Kagome seeing right through his act starts tapping her foot. "What?" is Inuyasha's brilliant response.  
"I suggest you just sit." Kagome got no further, because she jumped backwards to avoid being taken down with Inuyasha. "What ya do that for?!" Kagome blushes a bit. "Sorry Inuyasha. I keep forgetting to rid my vocabulary of the word sit. Oops." Inuyasha's face meets the ground again. Finally after a few moments of lying on the ground Inuyasha gets up and heads over to the blanket where Kagome has already made herself comfortable. "Why does everyone else get to stay in the comfortable beds in the village?" Kagome asks Inuyasha after he takes a seat next to her. "Quit your whining. This is better then nothing. They had to stay there because Sango's hurt. You know Miroku won't leave her side." Kagome looks down at the ground. "I suppose you're right." Kagome hands Inuyasha his ramen and watches him start to gobble it down. Kagome sighs and diverts her attention towards the stars. * Look at us. Were under the stars with the moon big and full, and can he be a gentlemen? Of course not! He has to gobble his food down like a pig. How romantic. I just wish he would act like the Inuyasha I want him to act like. *  
Inuyasha notices Kagome's distress and looks over at her. "Hey what's your problem?" Kagome sighs again. "Oh nothing." Inuyasha shrugs. "Ok." Then he goes back to his ramen. Kagome stands and starts to walk towards the bushes where Inuyasha was hiding. "Hey where are you going?" "On a walk." "Whatever." After filling up on his and Kagome's ramen Inuyasha lies down on the blanket and starts to get comfortable. Kagome reaches the bushes and stops. "Inuyasha?" "What?" Inuyasha says dreamily as he starts to drift off into slumber. Kagome slowly backs away from the bushes and bends down to where Inuyasha is on the blanket. Inuyasha looks up and sees the frightened look on Kagome's face.  
"What's gotten into you? Are you ok?" "Now's not the time to be sleeping Inuyasha. I feel fragments of the jewel not far beyond those bushes. I feel a lot of them. It almost feels as though were being watched." Inuyasha's up in a split second. "You're right. I can feel a demonic presence. Who's out there?" Kagome hides behind Inuyasha. "I don't think that's going to help Inuyasha."  
Meanwhile perched in a tree hiding behind his baboon skin Naraku waits and watches. As Kagome turns he catches a glimpse in her eyes. * Kikyo? No it can't be she's dead. * Despite his thoughts Naraku can't seem to take his eyes off of her raven black hair, and her beautiful eyes. * Damn you Onigumo. Why must you plague me? * "I will just have to make certain myself. I shall snatch her up right from underneath that half breed nose." Naraku says deviously to himself. He gracefully jumps from the tree branch and lands on the ground without even making a noise. Kagome grabs her bow and arrows from behind Inuyasha. She stands and aims at the bushes. "What are you doing?" "Protecting myself." Inuyasha's ears start to twitch. "Well then I guess you don't need me your highness." Inuyasha drawls. "Since you can handle it yourself then I'll just come over here and take a dog nap." The minute Inuyasha turns his back he hears rustling in the bushes.  
Then he hears Kagome scream. When Inuyasha turns around however it's too late He sees Kagome being taken away by none other than Naraku. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells in despair. "Naraku! You will regret this!" Inuyasha realizing that he can't save her now grabs her bag and runs off towards the village. When he gets there he sees that the light is still burning in the little room that everyone is staying in. "Good." He bursts through the door to see everyone feeling better. "Inuyasha?" Miroku stands in a whirl of confusion. "What are you doing here? And where's Kagome?" He watches as Inuyasha flexes his hand in anger. He gets a painful look in his eyes. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango now addresses Inuyasha. "That bastard took her. I turned my back for one second and he carts her off." "Whom are you talking about?" Shippo now joins the conversation. "Naraku."  
Miroku is now at Inuyasha's side. "We must go after them." "Are you sure you're all feeling up to it?" Inuyasha raises his head and looks at everyone. "Ready as ever." Sango lays a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We'll get her back." Inuyasha looks up at Sango with a half-dazed half-grateful look. 


	2. Moonlight Deception Ch1

Chapter one  
~ A careless word may kindle strife; a cruel word may wreck a life; a  
timely word may level stress; a loving word may heal and bless. ~  
  
.. Travel back to when Inuyasha turned his back.  
  
Kagome ignores Inuyasha's stubbornness and continues to keep her arrow pointed straight at the bush. Just as Kagome is about to lower her bow and turn to Inuyasha she sees a flash of green, and then there is a man in baboon skin at her side. * Naraku* Kagome gasps. Naraku grabs Kagome and starts off with her. Kagome screams. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sees Inuyasha turn around to see her and Naraku disappear into the forest. Just as they disappear she catches the broken angry look that becomes Inuyasha's expression. * Help me Inuyasha. Why aren't you coming after me? * Kagome can feel the tears slipping from her control. They slide freely down her cheek and into the wind. Kagome not being able to stand the situation faints in Naraku's arms. When Kagome opens her eyes she sees that she's in a grand castle. She seems to be tied to something. She tries to move her arms, but find that she can't. The room is slightly blurry to her. Kagome closes her eyes and opens them again. The room comes into focus and she sees Naraku sitting legs crossed near the window. She can feel the despair emanating off of him. He seems to be in some kind of pain. "What do you want with me Naraku?" Naraku turns to see Kagome awake and fully attentive. "I am glad to see some kind of recognition my dear." He turns his gaze back to the setting sun. "Please tell me why you have taken me." Kagome pleads. She feels the tears starting to slip again. "You should know well enough my lovely Kikyo." Kagome snaps her head up with a shocked expression. * He thinks I am Kikyo. It must be the heart of Onigumo. He couldn't stay away from her when he was a human and even as Naraku he still can't help himself. Oh Inuyasha I need you. *  
  
"Kikyo?" "Why do you act so surprised? Did you not think I would find you? When I saw you out there in the field with that half-breed I was angry. Then I saw that glint in your eyes and I must say you are my weakness Kikyo." "Untie me at once!" Naraku stands and walks over to Kagome. "I'm not Kikyo so let me go!" "Why do you cry? Are you scared?" Kagome doesn't know what to say or think. When she found out that Onigumo had been obsessed with Kikyo she had no idea it was like this. "If you are not Kikyo then why do I sense her in every movement you make?" Kagome stills for a moment looking up into Naraku's deep eyes. * Maybe he's not so bad after all. *  
"Oh well since you serve me no purpose I shall keep you here as bait." * Then again. * Kagome stares straight ahead wondering why Naraku would go to so much trouble as to keep her here for bait. * Why does he want Inuyasha? What has Inuyasha done to him? * "You are a fine woman. Kagome is it not?" Kagome moves her vision to meet his figure standing in the dark. "If you know who I am why did you think I was Kikyo?" "Simple mistake. Now rest up dear you have a long day tomorrow." "What's happening tomorrow?" Kagome knows he can sense her fear. "Being afraid is what will keep you alive my dear." Kagome watches as Naraku rises from his perch near the window and walks through a door to her left. Kagome fiddles with the ropes behind her that bind her to the post she leans against. "How am I suppose to sleep?" Kagome says to herself.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Kagome is now just slipping into deep slumber when she feels something sucking on her cheek. "What?" Kagome knows somehow that it's Mioga. "Mioga! You little blood sucker. you're lucky my hands are tied behind me." Mioga falls down to Kagome's knee so that she can see him better. "Kagome you must be quiet. If Naraku knows I'm here." "What are you doing here you little coward?" Mioga gets a silly look on his face. "Sorry, but master Inuyasha asked me to find you." Kagome's eyes brighten immediately. "Inuyasha's looking for me?" "Why wouldn't he be? Anyway. pay attention Kagome." Mioga looks up and sees that Kagome seems to be in a day dream state. "Kagome! We don't have time for fantasies." "What? Oh sorry."  
"Now as I was saying. Master Inuyasha and the whole gang is looking for you." "Is Sango ok?" "Yes she's just fine. Will you let me talk?" "Oh right." "I will leave you in a minute to tell master Inuyasha where you are. Now I want you to be ready for anything to happen tomorrow, because once master Inuyasha finds out where you are he wont stop until he finds you." "Of course I will be. But Naraku said to be rested up for tomorrow. I have no idea what he's planning on doing with me. Please tell Inuyasha to hurry." "Right away." Mioga takes one last glance at Kagome before memorizing where the castle is and jumping out of the window.  
Mioga flies across the grass hurrying to Inuyasha as fast as he possibly can go. After about three hours he finds Inuyasha and the gang lying around a fire. He notes that everyone except Inuyasha is sleeping. Mioga hops up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Could it be that you're genuinely concerned for dear Kagome?" "What do you want Mioga?" Inuyasha seems to barely have the might to smart back to Mioga. "Master Inuyasha I have found her." Inuyasha snaps to attention. "What? Where? Mioga tell me before I have to smash you!" "No need to raise your voice now master Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ear start to twitch. "I am warning you one last time Mioga." "You'll wake everyone master Inuyasha."  
Miroku stirs and sits straight up. "Too late." Everyone else starts to sit up rubbing at their eyes. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" "I am just trying to get Mioga to tell me where Kagome is so that maybe I can spare him." "You know where Kagome is?" Miroku asks Mioga. "Yes. she's at Naraku's castle." Inuyasha stands up. "He took her there?!" "You must calm down Inuyasha." Miroku stands to stop Inuyasha just in case he decides to leave. "What are you doing monk?" "Stepping in your way. You can't go after her by yourself." Inuyasha knowing this starts to pace back and forth in front of the fire. Impatiently Inuyasha sits down next to the fire then gets back up to start pacing again.  
"I need to walk." Inuyasha starts to walk away. "Inuyasha." Miroku says as he stands up to walk with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stops and looks back. "I'll be back I promise. I can't leave you all here now can I? I just need to walk." Miroku nods and backs away so that Inuyasha can have some time to sort out his thoughts. Miroku sits down next to Sango. "Naraku had better pray that if her hurt even one hair on her head that we don't find out." Sango looks over at Miroku and smiles. "Yes he had better pray. I know what we'll do, but I am afraid of what Inuyasha would try and do. I mean it is Naraku. We've tried many times to get him, but failed." Miroku scoots closer to Sango and gets a wicked look on his face. "Here let me console you. Let me help." Miroku creeps his arm around Sango's shoulders and lays his hand awfully close to her breast. As usual Sango smacks Miroku across the face and scoots away from him.  
"You really need to get your priorities straight." Sango says to Miroku as he nurses to the red hand mark across his face. "You'll never learn Miroku." Sango shakes her head and continues to stare at the fire. * Kagome I hope you're safe and well *. Inuyasha with speed takes off through the forest deciding that he should at least scout the place out. Inuyasha stops at a clearing that seems familiar to him. Inuyasha realizes that this is the place where Kikyo asked him to meet her the day that they Naraku made them betray each other. He stops all of his actions and diverts his thoughts to Kagome. * Oh Kagome I wish that you could hear me now. I hope you're not scared, and so help me if he's hurt you. Kagome I know that it's easier to tell myself than you, but I promise as soon as I get you back I will tell you how I truly feel. I know that you're not Kikyo and you never will be. I have come to terms with that, but you are someone special that means a great deal to me. You have taught me things that not even Kikyo could have taught me. I guess what Kaede told Kikyo is true. You have calmed my heart. *  
Inuyasha's thoughts are interrupted by a noise in the bushes. He whips around and watches the bushes with great concern. What could be creeping around in the night? He knows that he doesn't want to face whatever it is, because he needs his strength to get Kagome back. "Who's there?" Inuyasha asks the bushes. Inuyasha creeps closer to the bush, and right as he's about to bend down and see what it is a harmless squirrel jumps out and runs away. "Damn forest creatures." Inuyasha says to himself as he heads off back towards the group. As Inuyasha approaches the campsite he can see an extremely bright light that can't be coming from the fire. When he gets closer he hears Sango scream and he can smell demons. It is a hoard of demons that have decided to come down from the mountain for a visit. "I guess I could use some fun." Inuyasha says as he sprints forward as fast as he can.  
Miroku is fighting off the demons when he sees Inuyasha returning. "Inuyasha!" "I'm coming keep your hat on. It sucks being the guy who does all the protecting around here." "Speak for yourself Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumps up and uses his iron reaper soul stealer move and destroys a bunch of them. Then he whips out his Tetsuaiga and uses it to kill the rest. "It's amazing what this sword can do." Miroku rolls his eyes. "Are you finished?" Inuyasha looks back at Miroku with an odd look on his face. "Finished with what?" "Finished basking in the glory. I had killed half of them by the time you arrived." "There were that many down here?" Inuyasha gets a concerned look on his demon face. "They shouldn't have been down here in the first place. He knows were coming, and he doesn't intend to make it easy." Inuyasha curls up by the fire and finally dozes off.  
In the morning Miroku and Sango sit staring at Inuyasha. "I don't get it. first he was pacing and couldn't get to sleep, but now he doesn't seem to wake up." "We should let him rest Sango. He hasn't got much sleep lately. We shall depart when he wakes up." "You know he'll be furious if we don't wake him up." "Yes, but I don't particularly want to find out what will happen if we do wake him up." They both look at each other then decide to go gather something for breakfast. "What are those?" Miroku asks Sango looking at what she has in her basket. "They're berries you idiot. What do you have?" Miroku looks to his side and sets in front of him some things he found in Kagome's bag. "You went through Kagome's bag? You idiot!" Sango hits Miroku on the head with her basket. When they turn around they see an angry Inuyasha glaring at them. "Oops did we wake you?" Sango asks.  
"That seems to be the problem Sango. See I wanted to start off looking for Kagome first thing this morning, and it seems to be mid morning to me. Why didn't you wake me up!?" Inuyasha yells at them. "We thought you needed the sleep Inuyasha don't be so ungrateful." Inuyasha just doesn't believe what he's hearing. It's one thing hearing it from Kagome, but he doesn't need to hear it from Sango as well. "I suggest you forget the food and pack up. Oh and Miroku put that stuff back in Kagome's bag." "Alright Inuyasha, but we haven't." "I don't care what you have and haven't had! Where's Shippo?" "Shippo is lying over there asleep." "How can anyone sleep over the yelling all of you do?" Shippo says as he sits up. "Ah so you are awake. good. You can help them pack." Shippo looks around quickly and sees a very angry Inuyasha. "Awake who said awake?" Shippo pretends to sleep again.  
Inuyasha walks over to Shippo and picks him up. "Don't try it Shippo." "Yes Inuyasha." Shippo gives in and helps pack everything up. "Now let us be off." Miroku says to the group. "Yes lets." Inuyasha takes off at his demon like speed. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yells at Inuyasha making him stop rather far in front of them. When the rest reach Inuyasha he is tapping his foot in impatience. "Will you keep up?" Inuyasha says, as he's ready to take off again. "I'm sorry that were not as fast as you Inuyasha, but you must calm down. If you keep this up you won't be doing Kagome any good." "Shut- up no one asked you monk!" "Fine Inuyasha you go on ahead of us and do something stupid when we cant stop you, and then we'll see how tough you are when you place Kagome in grave danger."  
Inuyasha's ears start to twitch and he crosses his arms. "What makes you think that I worry so much about that human?" Miroku looks at Inuyasha with a don't lie we know look. "I just want to get her back so we can hurry up and look for more shards." "Inuyasha! How can you say something so mean?" "Did anyone ask you Shippo?" Miroku bends down and says to Shippo, "He's just coping with his insecurities. He doesn't really mean what he says." "Fine as long as he doesn't mean it." "Can we go already?" Inuyasha starts to walk ahead of them. "I guess so." Miroku sighs and starts off after Inuyasha.  
  
{Do you love it yet? I would love some input good and bad. So please comment on it so far. The next chapter is coming don't worry. As of yet I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, but I can guarantee it will be good.} 


	3. ch2

Chapter 2 ~ Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want  
to be; because you have only one life and only one chance to do all the  
things you want to do. ~  
  
Meanwhile back at Naraku's castle. "Will you tell me already what you're planning on doing with me?" Kagome pleads with Naraku as she tries at the same time to undo the rope that ties her to the pole. "Be patient my love. All truly brilliant plots come with time. I believe I will come up with something else for you." Naraku sits back and thinks of what all he can do with Kagome. "I know." Kagome raises her head at his words. "You know what?" Kagome asks. "You will have dinner with me, and you will dress as I tell you to dress." Not liking the sound of this Kagome starts to get a little frightened. * What is taking you so long Inuyasha? * "And how exactly are you going to have me dress?" Naraku's lip starts to curl up in a smirk at hearing her question. "You shall find out soon. I must leave you for a while, but I will be back." Naraku then stands and leaves Kagome to herself.  
"Oh great I am having the worst week ever! Inuyasha please hurry." Kagome hangs her head and a tear rolls down her cheek. She thinks of what Naraku could possibly want her to wear and she shivers. A few moments later Naraku walks back in and throws a piece of material at Kagome. "This is what you will be wearing. And you will put your hair up as well. I will UN- tie you and leave you to dress, but if I come back and you're trying to escape. well lets just say I wont be pleased." Naraku lets Kagome free and leaves as he said he would. "Can you believe him? The audacity! Geesh. get it together Kagome you're starting to talk to yourself." * I must be loosing it * Kagome picks the piece of material up off of the floor and holds it out in front of her. "I can't believe him!" Kagome can't help but stare at what hangs in front of her. "A two piece with a short robe, which has no tie!" * Oh my god. what if Inuyasha should show up and catch me in this? I dare not even think about Miroku. * Kagome can hear footsteps approaching and she quickly dresses in the clothes that Naraku has given her.  
"I hope you're done." Naraku enters the room and sees Kagome leaning against the post from which she was tied. She doesn't have a very happy expression on her face. "This way." Naraku directs Kagome through the maze that is his castle until they end up in his dinning area. Kagome stops and stares at the magnificent sight around her. * Man this guy must be rich. * She watches as Naraku walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for Kagome. "Sit." Naraku orders her. * Maybe he's not so bad after all. He does have more manners than Inuyasha. What? Did I just think that? How could I possibly think such things? * "Are you just going to stand there?" Naraku asks. Kagome pulls herself out of her reverie and walks over to Naraku. She pauses at the chair then decides it best to sit.  
Kagome sits there embarrassed by what she is wearing. She silently eats with Naraku at the other end of the table watching her every move. All of the sudden the door that she had come through bursts open and . * Kikyo? *. "What is the meaning of this Naraku?" Kikyo turns to see Kagome. "What is she doing here?" flanked on each of Kikyo's sides are two of Naraku's henchmen. "I have a proposition for you Kikyo." Kikyo stares at Kagome for a moment longer trying to figure out her position in all of this then drags her gaze over to Naraku. "What makes you think I want one?" Naraku smiles. "I can help you Kikyo." "No one can help me. Why do you presume that you can? The only one who can help me is Inuyasha, and that is only in death!" "Ah you doubt me." "I doubt everyone. I have no trust."  
"I have set up the perfect plot here for you." Kikyo looks over at Kagome one more time then asks, "Does it involve her?" "It most certainly does." "I'm listening." "Good. I can give you your soul back Kikyo, but that is if you're willing to do something for me in return." "And how do you plan on that?" "I can do the same thing that the witch did for you with that girl over there." Naraku pauses and nods in Kagome's direction. "But after you have your soul restored you must kill Inuyasha and get the rest of the shards for me." "Why should I make such deals? You do not deserve the jewel. Only I can purify it." "Ah but you're wrong. This mere girl can as well, and if she gets it then she will purify it and it will be gone. You will have no chance of coming back."  
Kikyo walks over to Kagome and bends down in front of her. "Why do you plague me so?" Kagome gets a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Kikyo?" "Why do you take Inuyasha from me? I could have taken him to the depths of hell with me and he would have been content. But you had to steal him from me." Kagome stares into the black haired maiden's eyes, and sees nothing but true pain when she speaks of Inuyasha. "But do you not understand still Kikyo? You're making a deal with the man who made you two betray each other 50 years ago." Naraku gets up, walks over to Kagome, and slaps her across the face. "No such talk will be allowed here." "Naraku give us but a moment." "You will have a talk with this girl and then you will have come to your decision?" "Yes." Naraku leaves Kagome and Kikyo alone in the room.  
Kagome sits for a moment admiring Kikyo's beauty. * No wonder Inuyasha can't stop thinking about you Kikyo. Your long beautiful raven hair, and those deep eyes. Oh you truly have his heart. * "Answer me Kagome. What have you done to heal him so?" Kagome gets a sense that she is finally starting to understand Kikyo's pain. "Kikyo. I guess I just understood and listened. I honestly have no idea Kikyo. But I can tell you that I understand now." "Understand what?" "Your pain. You wanted to be with the one you loved, and then he betrayed you. Even after you came back and found out that you two didn't really betray each other you still hurt. When you heard what I said you understood even though you didn't act like it. You wanted so much to hold and kiss Inuyasha, and when you found out that I had healed him in some way you were wounded even more. By the mere fact that if you had lived you would have been the one who tended to him. You couldn't comprehend why he would let someone else into his heart, and frankly you hated me for it. I wouldn't blame you though Kikyo." "Why?" Kikyo seeing a form of hurt displayed on Kagome's face reaches up and touches her hair.  
"Because I know how it all feels. I know how you must feel. We both have the same desire." Kikyo looks at Kagome with an intrigued look. "And what would that be?" "We both desire to be with Inuyasha. I just wish that he could let you go. He thinks about you all of the time. There's not one second that goes by that he doesn't think of you. When I catch him by himself I can tell he's thinking of you, because when I look in his eyes I can sense shame. Shame for the fact that he still yearns for his past love when I'm standing right in front of him." Kikyo sighs and stands. "I can't be cross with you, but I know I should be. Why I'm not I have no idea. Did you put some kind of spell over me girl?" "No." Kagome shakes her head frantically sensing Kikyo's anger as it starts to grow. "I am slowly starting to see that I can not do this alone. I have walked alone for so long now. I have felt betrayal and hurt. I don't wish the same upon you. I know this may sound horrible to you, but if I release you I have a better chance at killing Inuyasha and setting my soul free."  
"But why must you kill Inuyasha in order to do so?" "My soul when it died was smashed to tiny shreds because of Inuyasha and the only way to have retribution is to see his heart in my hands. Then I know we can be in hell together." Kikyo points her finger at Kagome and zaps her with some kind of spell. * Is this the same spell she put on me when she kissed Inuyasha and tried to drag him down to hell? * "Now you will not be seen. You must flee from here." Kagome nods and takes advantage of this situation. Kagome runs to the window and opens it. Before she climbs through she looks back at Kikyo who now displays the saddest look she has ever seen on a person. Without further thought Kagome leaps through the window and makes a run for the hills.  
Kagome runs as fast as her legs can take her. * Great now Inuyasha will see me in these horrible clothes. * Kagome has no time to think about that so she keeps running until she comes to a cliff. She stops just in time. "Oh my goodness!" Kagome looks down at the jagged rocks below. "I could have been shiskabobed." Kagome can feel the spell starting to wear off. "I hope that I'm far enough away from the castle. Where's Inuyasha when you need him? Oh! I had better find him before he gets himself into an unnecessary fight that may prove otherwise fatal." Kagome takes a deep breath and starts to climb down the cliff. About halfway down she slips, but luckily catches hold of a branch sticking out of the side of the cliff. "Ahhhh!" Kagome screams. "Ow!" Kagome looks at the side of her arm and sees a steady flow of blood coming from a deep gash in the side of her arm. "Still a long way to go." Inuyasha and the gang are half way to Naraku's castle when Inuyasha stops suddenly. "What is it?" Miroku asks. "Water we need water. I think we all need to take a breather." Miroku gives Inuyasha a strange look, but does not argue. "Wait just a minute ago you were griping about how we slowed you down." Sango breaks into the conversation. "Just take the damn break!" Taken aback by Inuyasha Sango sits down where she is and stares at Inuyasha. "Would you mind not doing that?" Inuyasha turns to Sango.  
"Oh sorry was I staring?" "Yes you were." Inuyasha looks up at the sky and sees that it is starting to get dark. "I suggest we make camp here." As soon as he says it Inuyasha is gone to check out the area. When he comes back he says, "Everything is clear, but still keep close, because something is making me uneasy." "As am I." Miroku agrees with Inuyasha. About an hour later a heavy cloud drenched with the sense of evil grows over head and Inuyasha can only guess one thing. "Sesshomaru." Miroku sits next to Inuyasha. "Do you feel that Inuyasha?" "Yes. Look up in the sky." Miroku looks up to see exactly what Inuyasha sees. "Sesshomaru?" "That's exactly who it is. I wonder where he's going?" "He might be going exactly where were going." Miroku points that out. "Right. As long as he doesn't stop in for a visit." All of the sudden Inuyasha stands up and starts sniffing the air.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" "Kagome. She's hurt, and somewhere nearby." "How do you know?" "I can smell her blood." Right then he hears her scream. "Help!" Inuyasha can see a demon in the air following her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushes forward to help Kagome. Kagome breaks through the trees and sees Inuyasha rushing to her aid. * Is that really you? Or am I just hallucinating? That is very possible.* "Kagome!" *That sounds real enough. * Kagome stops dead in her tracks. "Inuyasha?" "Get down!" Kagome turns to see the demon coming straight at her. Before she can duck down the demon throws her about twenty feet to her left. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha jumps up and slaughters the demon in one easy attack. Then he looks around frantically for Kagome.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha sees Kagome trying to pick herself up off of the ground near a tree to his right. Inuyasha rushes to her side. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome stares at Inuyasha for a moment. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?" Kagome reaches up and touches his cheek. Inuyasha brings his hand up and places it over hers. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome starts to cry and then throws herself into Inuyasha's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again. You were taking so long to come for me, and I got scared." Inuyasha embraces Kagome and strokes her hair. "I would never leave you. I was so frightened Kagome. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." Kagome looks up at Inuyasha's eyes and can tell that he is sincere. "Inuyasha?" "Yes Kagome?"  
"Do you think that we could just freeze time and stay like this forever?" "It never hurt to try." Kagome pulls away for a moment to look into Inuyasha's eyes again. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and stares deep into her eyes. * How could I have ever compared you to Kikyo? You're a much better person and I need you Kagome. * Now if only Inuyasha can say those words out loud. "What are you wearing?" Inuyasha realizes that Kagome's not wearing what she was wearing two days ago. "Nothing." Kagome tries to pull her robe together. Inuyasha stands up and stares down at Kagome. "You weren't wearing that a few days ago. Did he give you new clothes? I see you decided to wear the clothes he gives you now." Kagome says through clenched teeth, "Now's not the best time Inuyasha. Please don't ruin this moment." "Too late." Shippo says from the distance. "He just ruined a beautiful moment." Miroku leans over to Shippo. "He tends to do that. So pay no attention. At least we have her back."  
Kagome stands and her robe falls to her sides. All of the sudden Miroku is at her side. "Well now I must say Naraku has some fine taste." "What?" Kagome observes the silly look plastered on Miroku's face. "Get over it Miroku!" "How can I get over such a beautiful thing? It's like chocolate. you must let every piece melt in your mouth." The next thing she knows Kagome feels Miroku's hand sliding up the back of her leg, and it's getting a little close. "Ah!" Kagome jumps to Inuyasha's side and tangles her arms around his neck. "If I have to warn you one more time monk!" Inuyasha pulls Kagome as close as he can get her to him. "I suggest you go oggle your woman not mine." "Your woman Inuyasha? Well I had no idea. I shall make sure I back off next time." "And this time!" "Right." Miroku adds and wonders off to see what Sango's doing, and if she happened to see any of that. To say the least Inuyasha can hear Sango's hand meet with Miroku's face from that distance.  
Inuyasha decides that he means what he says and that he's not going to take it back or get angry with Kagome when she decides to pursue the subject. He decides it feels good to be proud of something for once, and knowing that he's really not alone in the world. Next Inuyasha braces himself for the barrage of questions, but none are coming. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and sees that she has her eyes are closed. Feeling her tight grip he knows that she hasn't fallen asleep. Then he realizes that she is trying to savor every moment that she spends in his arms. Inuyasha leans his head next to her ear. "I promise to never let you go." He whispers, and as he does so he feels her grip tighten. Inuyasha knowing where he belongs wraps his arms around Kagome and buries his face in her hair.  
  
{Oh mushy ending, but more to come! Don't forget to review my stories! I love reviews!} 


	4. ch3

Chapter 3  
~ Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear. ~  
  
Inuyasha as he is holding Kagome can feel something seeping through his jacket in several places. He pulls Kagome away from him and sees that she is bleeding badly in several spots. "Kagome." He can tell that she has lost a lot of blood because she starts to falter. "Kagome what happened you're hurt." Kagome smiles weakly. "I had to climb down a cliff with jagged rocks and then I was chased by the demon and I couldn't see where I was going." Inuyasha starts to swear under his breath. "Damn it I should have been there for you Kagome. I should have stopped him before he was even able to touch you." Kagome lays back into Inuyasha's arms, and reaches her hand up to his cheek. "It's not your fault." Kagome starts to caress Inuyasha's cheek. "It is though! If I hadn't started bickering with you then I would have never turned around, and we would still be sitting under the stars."  
"Inuyasha." Kagome all of the sudden goes limp in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome!" Inuyasha brings her close to his body and gently picks her up. "I'll take care of you Kagome." Inuyasha walks over to the fire where Sango and Miroku are sitting talking about the present mishap. "I she ok?" Sango asks. Before answering Inuyasha carefully lays Kagome down on the blanket and takes off his red shirt for her. "We have to keep her warm." Inuyasha lays the shirt across Kagome's body then starts rummaging in her bag. "Why are you going through her stuff Inuyasha?" Sango stands and walks over to Kagome. "Don't touch her." Inuyasha lashes out. "I told her I would take care of her." Sango looks at Inuyasha for a moment then bends down next to Kagome despite his protests. Sango lifts Inuyasha's shirt and sees Kagome's wounds.  
"Inuyasha you can not deal with these on your own. You heal fast yourself being a demon therefore you've never had to deal with such things. Let us help." Sango lays a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You know you look quite pathetic huddled over that bag as if it was your life Inuyasha." Miroku says ever so rudely to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps up and has his hands at Miroku's throat in an instant. "I'll show you pathetic you perverted monk!" Sango sighs to herself. *I wish that Kagome were awake. Then she could control this. * Sango takes advantage of Inuyasha's leave from the bag and finds precisely what she need to help Kagome. "Always leave it to a woman. Men just don't seem capable enough." Inuyasha turns towards Sango. "What did you say?" Sango shrugs. "You heard me quite clearly Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind I need to tend to Kagome." Sango sits there for a moment staring at the two men as they stare back. Sango sighs again. "That means leave!"  
"Why must we leave?" Miroku asks. "Because to bandage her correctly I will have to UN- dress her you half wit." "Half wit. me?" Inuyasha stands to start walking. "As long as it's not me. Come on Miroku lets go take a dip in the Hot Springs." "Sounds like a splendid idea to me." Miroku stands and both him and Inuyasha walk off into the distance. "Sometimes I wonder about the mental capacity of that man." Sango gets to work on Kagome's wounds, and is soon done. "There you are Kagome all patched up. Now where have those two gotten off to? They couldn't be soaking for this long. Why they'd be prunes." Sango stands and looks around. "I'll be right back Kagome I promise." Sango starts walking towards the bushes. When she reaches them she looks around carefully not wanting to spot a naked Inuyasha or Miroku. She parts the bushes and ventures further into them to see where exactly they have gotten off to.  
"Inuyasha? Miroku?" Sango hears something moving in the bushes and turns quickly. She creeps lower to the ground. "Is someone there?" Sango creeps closer and as soon as she reaches the spot where she hears the rustling at a squirrel jumps out at her and lands in her hair. "Ahhhh!" Sango screams at the top of her lungs and comes running out of the bushes back towards the fire. "Get it off!" Sango starts flailing her arms trying to get whatever it was that had jumped on her off. Just then Inuyasha and Miroku come running out of the forest (But naked!) "What's going on? What happened, is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha heads towards Sango. When he gets there he sees he kneeling on the ground practically in tears. "What happened Sango?" Inuyasha bends down. "What happened?!"  
"A squirrel attacked my hair." Inuyasha gets a blank look on his face and stands back up. "What an annoyance. We ran all the way back here for a squirrel attack?" Miroku walks up to Inuyasha, and when Inuyasha turns around he sees Miroku's face plastered in red. "Why are you so red?" "Isn't it a little breezy to you? I think we might have forgotten a few items at the lake as we hurried back." Inuyasha looks down and sees what Miroku means. Even though he is embarrassed Inuyasha stands straight and says, "Be proud Miroku. You're a man right?" "Well yes, but." "No buts lets go get our clothes." Inuyasha starts to take a step when he hears Sango cry out again. Inuyasha turns around to see her frozen in her squatting position just staring at him and the embarrassed monk. As Inuyasha looks back this time he sees that a member from their party is missing.  
He notices Shippo curled up with Kelala by the fire, but no Kagome. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha can feel a panicking feeling rising up in the pit of his stomach. "You didn't leave her alone did you?" Inuyasha gives Sango a deadly look. "Well just for a second." "You left her alone?! I can't believe you left her alone! All Naraku needs is a second!" "Well I couldn't have very well defended her against Naraku if he had came now could I?" Inuyasha's ears start to twitch, and he says through clenched teeth, "You told us to leave." "Well I didn't expect you to listen and I didn't expect you to be gone for as long as you were." Inuyasha about to loose his temper walks over to Sango. "If I didn't have the courtesy in me to recognize that you're a woman you would be on the ground right now." In the far off distance Kagome walks back through the bushes trying her best to stay standing up right.  
All of the sudden she stops and freezes seeing Inuyasha standing there but naked. *What is he doing? Why is he naked? And why does he look so angry with Sango? * Miroku happens to look over and sees Kagome. "Uh Inuyasha?" "Not now Miroku." "But I thought I ought to tell you that." "Not now!" Inuyasha swirls around and brings his hands to Miroku's neck once again. Seeing this Kagome summons up all of the remaining strength she has and yells, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha does a face plant into the ground denting it pretty good. Rubbing his neck Miroku bends down to Inuyasha's level and says, "I was about to tell you that Kagome is standing right over there." Barely raising his head from the ground Inuyasha says, "I gather that. Now go get our clothes." Miroku simply smiles and goes to retrieve their clothes.  
Screaming that command to Inuyasha zapped the energy from her, and so Kagome sinks to the ground. * Why am I so weak? * Kagome stays on her knees with her hands spread out in front of her. After several seconds Inuyasha gets up form the ground. "Damn that woman. Where is she?" Inuyasha looks around and sees Kagome on her knees near the trees. He runs over to her and kneels down beside her. "Why did you leave the fire Kagome?" "Some people do have these things called bladders, and I had to empty mine." Inuyasha gets a strange look on his face. "Well forgive me. I don't have such problems. It must suck being a mere human." "You are half human, and I know very well that you have a bladder too." Realizing that he is naked and his man hood is directly at Kagome's eye level he stands back up. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha rushes back over to Miroku and quickly dresses. "Thanks." "No problem Inuyasha." Inuyasha walks back over to Kagome and picks her up into her arms again.  
Finally Inuyasha and the gang settle down next to the fire and each one starts to drift into slumber; all except Inuyasha. Inuyasha sits and watches Kagome's chest rise and fall with each breath. He watches as she twitches every now and then from the wind tickling her cheek or her ear. Inuyasha gets down and lies on the side of her. He then pulls her into his arms and rests his head at the top of hers. Even though he knows she can not hear her he still talks to her. "Do you remember Kagome when you saw me for the first time as a full human? I remember you lending me your lap. When I start to loose hope I think of that moment. That single moment makes me happy. I thought I wasn't going to make it, and I wanted to be as close to you as I could get. Now that I am close to you I will never let go. I love your scent Kagome, I really do." Inuyasha starts to close his eyes. "I love you Kagome." And so Inuyasha falls asleep with Kagome in his arms.  
The next morning Kagome wakes to see all of her friend's faces crowded around her. "What are you doing?" She asks. Then she feels Inuyasha's arms around her, and she looks behind her to see him sound asleep. Kagome slides out from underneath his arms and sits up. "Was he like that all night?" Kagome asks because she doesn't remember him doing that. "No he was quite restless at first then he curled up down there with you in his arms. It seems to me now that he's faced loosing you he must be as near to you as possible to be content." "Miroku you are quite the philosopher aren't you? Besides how can that be true? He has come close to loosing me before." "Ah but this time was the closest he's ever come. You just have no idea how worried he was. He wouldn't stop until we got to you, but we had to stop at night." Kagome looks back at Inuyasha again. "Oh Inuyasha. Sango will you come with me?" "Sure where are we going?" "To take a dip in the water." "May a lovely man assist you? You know to keep watch." Miroku gets that silly look on his face again.  
"You mean to keep watch over us." Sango puts her hands on her hips. "Not a chance monk." Kagome swirls around to see Inuyasha sitting upright observing the conversation. "Inuyasha you're awake." "Of course I am. What did you expect me to sleep with all of your racket? Unlikely." "Ok. Let's go Sango." Kagome stands up and grabs out of her bag the extra pair of clothes that she brought along. Inuyasha sits there and watches as Kagome and Sango disappear into the forest to go take their soak. "Miroku take one more step and you're a dead man." Miroku stops and starts to scratch his head. "Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" "You know exactly what I mean. It's pathetic that I don't even have to turn around to know that you're trying to sneak off." Inuyasha stands and turns to face Miroku.  
"I suggest we get breakfast." "You're right. Breakfast." So Inuyasha and Miroku go and get breakfast. By the time the girls get back they have breakfast cooked and ready for them. "Well my goodness I think I could almost die of shock." Sango starts to laugh. "What is it?" Kagome asks and then sees what the two me have cooked up. "Well I think our constant nagging may have finally paid off. Where's Inuyasha?" "He said that he sensed something and he went to go check it out. He said he'd be right back. In the mean time why don't you sit and have something to eat?" Sango gives Miroku a doubtful look. "Are you alright Miroku? You don't sound like yourself." "I'm just fine." Look there's Inuyasha.  
Kagome turns and sees Inuyasha walking towards them. "Did you find anything?" "No. I just have an uneasy sense." "Oh." "We should get Kagome back to the village Inuyasha." Inuyasha turns and looks at Kagome who is now petting Kelala. "Yes we should. Kagome are you alright to travel?" Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and smiles warmly. "Yes. Let's go look for more shards." "No." "What. Why?" "We need you to rest. We need to get you back to the village." Miroku as usual decides to stick his two sense into the conversation. "Yes Inuyasha wants you to heal so that he doesn't have to worry weather you will stay with us or not. He was quite worried." "Is that true Inuyasha?" "Of course not. Stupid monk! I want her better so we can leave as quick as possible to look for the rest of the shards."  
"Oh I see." Kagome hangs her head and stands up with her bag on her back. "Come on Kelala will you take me back to the village? You can get me there faster." Kelala transforms into her larger self and lets Kagome on her back. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm getting back to the village faster so that they can heal me faster Inuyasha. Since you want me healed to go look for the shards I guess I need to be quick about this. Come on Kelala." And then Kelala disappears into the clouds with Kagome. "You just don't understand do you Inuyasha?" Sango steps forward. "What do you mean?" "She's so tired of fighting with you Inuyasha. Do you not see the way she looks at you? All she wants is to be with you and please you and if that means being a mere jewel detector then she will do it. " "I didn't mean it like that." "You may not have meant it like that, but what you said made her think that. She loves you Inuyasha. Every time you back away and pretend like she means nothing to you than a mere jewel detector then a little piece of her chips away, and I know exactly how she feels." "I don't want to talk about this."  
Inuyasha and the gang head for the village, and when they arrive they find Kagome already there resting in a hut. There are women tending to her, and so Inuyasha doesn't even go inside. Inuyasha wanders off and finds a high tree to perch himself in. * She loves me? Why has she never told me so? Well I guess I'm not much better. I promised to tell her as soon as we found her. Damn my insecurities! I see it every time I turn away form her. I see it in her eyes. All that Sango talks about I can see it for myself. Kagome I am so sorry for causing you pain. Maybe you'd be better off without me. * Inuyasha hangs his head at his meek thoughts. Inuyasha jumps down from the tree he is in and heads towards the village. He finds Miroku and explains to him that he has to go somewhere for a while, and that he wants Miroku to watch after Kagome. When Kagome emerges from her hut she sees Miroku staring off into the distance. "Miroku?" He turns quickly to see Kagome looking at him with a questioning look. "Inuyasha said that he had to go somewhere for a little bit, but he will be back before you know it."  
Kagome walks closer to Miroku and looks into his eyes, and can feel a tear roll down her cheek. "He's gone. He's not coming back." Kagome lowers her head and lays it in her hands. "Why? What did I do?" Miroku walks closer and wraps his arms around her in a comforting manner. "You didn't do anything Kagome. You can't blame yourself. He had all these confusing thoughts floating around in his head. I'm actually surprised that it took him this long to get them straight. He just needs to get all of them straight. I don't think he could just leave you like this." "I failed him Miroku." "No Kagome he failed you." "What?" Kagome raises her head to watch Miroku. "What are you talking about?" "You know what I talk about Kagome, and Inuyasha has finally figured it out." "That doesn't give him the right to leave!" Kagome backs away form Miroku. "I need him to be here with us!"  
Kagome turns around and runs back into her hut and throws herself back on her bed. *Why Inuyasha? I never even got to tell you that I love you. I have to find you. You have no right to be selfish. * "Kagome?" Sango walks into her hut and sees Kagome crying her eyes out. "Miroku just told me what happened. I'm so sorry Kagome. If there's anything I can do." "Please leave me alone." "As you wish Kagome." Sango slowly backs out of the room and leaves Kagome to her thoughts. * Tonight Inuyasha. I will come to find you tonight! *  
  
{So what are you thinking so far? Doesn't look so good does it? Well keep reading. Please review!} 


	5. ch4

Chapter 4 ~ It's true that we don't know what we've got until we loose it, but it is also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives. ~  
  
As the night becomes younger Kagome slowly cries herself to sleep. "I wish he wouldn't have gone off like that." Miroku says to Sango. "Since when does he get to be so selfish?" Sango asks Miroku. "Did he even realize what he would do to her?" "I think he realized finally what he has been doing to her all along. He probably figured that she would be better off without him." Miroku shakes his head. "He asked us to watch after her." "Don't worry we will. Poor girl is crushed. When I get my hands on him. oh he better hope that I don't kill him!" "Sango. This is a new side I'm seeing of you." Sango shrugs off his comment. "I mean every word." "Is she asleep?" "Yes poor thing cried herself to sleep."  
A while later Kagome starts to stir under her covers. Then she sits bolt upright. "Oh my god what time is it? I need to leave." Kagome bounds out of her bed trying not to make too much noise. She dresses herself and grabs her bag. She throws it over her shoulder and peaks her head outside. "Are they asleep?" Kagome looks towards the fire and sees that everyone is asleep. Kagome starts to sneak away when a young girl comes up to her. "Where are you going?" Kagome freezes then looks down to see one of the village girls tugging on the hem of her skirt. "Miss Kagome where are you going at such a late hour?" "Oh no where dear. Why don't you go back to bed? And don't tell anyone I was up ok? When I come back I promise I'll have something special for you ok?" She watched as the little girl's face lights up. "Alright." She whispers. "Bye." "Bye." Kagome gives the little girl a pat on the head then sets off towards the forest. *That's right dear I'll bring you a little doggy on a stick! *  
Kagome drags herself past all of the trees and all of the bushes until she comes to the same Hot Springs that they were at the night before. "Ow." Kagome says as she feels her bag sliding down off of her shoulder. It starts to get heavier on where she was wounded. * Inuyasha. I bet you didn't realize it, but I heard you when you held me in your arms that night I fainted in. I heard you say that you would take care of me. * Kagome can feel the tears rising up again. * Why then must you be so selfish? I don't care any more weather you want me as a mere jewel detector Inuyasha I just want to be with you. Please come back to me Inuyasha. * Kagome decides to settle here for the rest of the night. "It will be best to stay here until dawn breaks." So Kagome unrolls her sleeping bag and settles in for the night only this time she has no fire to keep her warm, and she has no friends to watch after her. "I'll show them. I'm more than a mere human. I can take care of myself!" * Why am I getting so angry with the others? It's not them I'm mad at it's Inuyasha. No I take that back it's me I'm mad at. I failed him, and I couldn't suck it up and just tell him. I expected him to figure it out on his own. Stupid Kagome. *  
When Kagome next opens her eyes it's daytime and she can hear the birds singing around her. So she gathers her things and starts off again. "Where have you gone Inuyasha? If I can't find you then I will simply go home. If you don't need me then there is no point in staying here." Kagome heads back towards Kaede's village thinking that would be the most likely place that Inuyasha would go. Along the way she comes to several familiar spots, and closes her eyes to remember what happened there good or bad. Soon Kagome comes across a little stream and sees a young man by a tree. * He looks happy. * Kagome thinks to herself. Then Kagome notices something lurking in the shadows. * Is that one of those nasty bird demons? * Kagome watches as it flies out of the shadows and starts to attack the poor innocent man. * I have to help him. * Kagome drops all of her stuff and grabs her bow and arrow. She slides down the hill and lands at the foot of the stream. She stands and takes aim. "Hey bird brain!" The bird turns to see Kagome. "I suggest that you leave that poor man alone. Hey I know you. You're that bird who stole the jewel from me." right then she senses the shard in it. "But I thought I had destroyed you." The bird ignores Kagome and starts to attack the man again.  
Kagome steadies her arm and shoots one of her arrows straight into the bird making it explode and the jewel go flying in the air. "Hey catch that shard!" She yells at the man. Kagome races forward before it can fall into the river. But as soon as she reaches it the man shoots out his arm and grabs the fragment. Kagome stops and smiles at the man. "Thank you sir for catching it for me." Then the man slowly turns and stares Kagome straight in the eyes. "No girl I must thank you. I needed this shard and you just saved me the sweat." "What I don't understand." Then the man throws his garments off to reveal his body. Instinct makes Kagome hide her face. When she looks back up she can see that it is not a man but one of those horrible spider beasts. "Oh no." Kagome starts to back away. "Oh no is right missy." The spider shoots out a web and ensnares Kagome making her drop her bow and arrow.  
"Please don't I will leave you be with the shard if you just let me go. I'm not looking for a fight." Kagome begs the spider. "I do not make deals." Just as the spider is about to shoot something at Kagome she sees a flash of brown and then the string that holds her falls apart and she falls to the ground. "Kouga?" Kouga lands in front of Kagome on the ground. "You just seem to get into all sorts of trouble don't you my love?" "Your love?" Kagome clenches her fists together. Getting extremely mad Kagome stands behind Kouga and says, "I can handle this myself!" And knocks Kouga out with just her fist. Kagome stands over Kouga without even realizing that the spider has already eaten the jewel.  
"Lets see you handle this yourself." The spider says to Kagome. Kagome has a look of death in her eyes when she picks up her bow and aims it at the monster. "I'll teach you to pretend to be an innocent by standard." Kagome locates where the shard is in him and aims for the spot. "Take your best shot you beast!" Kagome yells. Right before she takes the shot the spider's arm comes flying at her. "To bad you're not faster." Kagome releases her arrow and watches as it arches and lands exactly where it was meant to land. The monster writhes in pain just before exploding like the bird. Kagome walks over and collects the shard. "I don't know why Inuyasha makes this look so hard. That was a sinch." Then she walks over to Kouga's unconscious body and kneels down next to him. "Sorry Kouga I really don't know what possessed me to do that. When you wake up I hope you understand."  
Kagome walks back up the hill and puts the shard with the rest of hers that are in her bag. "Now to continue." So Kagome leaves Kouga on the ground and starts off once again in her search for Inuyasha.  
"Sango we've been looking for two days now and we haven't come across anything that has shown Kagome's been around here." Sango turns quickly. "Stop you whining. We promised Inuyasha that we would look after her and I intend to. She can't be out on her own she can't protect herself. What if she's in trouble? We should have kept someone up to watch her." "I guess you're right." "Guess? I am right!" Sango gives Miroku a threatening look. "Let's continue."  
"Stupid Kouga. I was handling myself just fine. Now he's going to wake up and probably come find me." Kagome stops at the thought. "Was he following me?" Kagome looks around and shrugs it off. * Hmm. this place looks awfully familiar. * Kagome looks around and realizes she's at the base of Kouga's gang's mountain. * Damn you Kagome. You try to loose the clingy wolf and you end up in his territory. How much worse could it get? * Right then Kagome feels herself being grabbed from above. She looks up and sees those awful birds that had attacked her when Kouga kidnapped her. Being one of her first instincts Kagome screams attracting the attention of Kouga's gang. "Aaaahh!"  
Up in the cave one of the gang members hears a girl scream. "What was that?" They all race outside and see Kagome being abducted. "Sister Kagome!" They all scream. Kagome looks over and sees them all standing around her bag, but looking up at her. "Help!" Kagome screams. * Now I'm wishing I hadn't knocked Kouga out. Who knows weather he's awake or not, and if he is I have no idea where he is. He was right I can't seem to keep myself out of trouble. * "Don't just stand there like blundering fools! Help me!" "What are we suppose to do? Brother Kouga was out looking for you when he picked up your scent." "Do you need him to do everything? Be brave for once and help your sister!"  
  
"She's got a point."  
All of them race up the cliff and jump up slashing at the bird making it let go of Kagome. "Aaaahh!" Kagome starts to fall towards the ground and she realizes that they're all fighting the bird. No one realizes that she is about to plummet to her death. Then she sees Kouga come running to her rescue. "Kouga?" She says right before he jumps and catches her. As soon as she's in his arms they are knocked out of bounce by one the carcasses of the bird demons. They both go flying against a wall and roll to the ground. Kouga covers Kagome as much as he can to protect her from any injuries as the tumble to the ground.  
"We did it brother Kouga!" All of his gang comes running down from the cliff. "We slaughtered them, and all by ourselves." "That's wonderful, but we need to get Kagome inside now." Kouga stands and lifts Kagome into his arms. "Kagome?" He asks, and then realizes that she has fallen unconscious. "Damn." Kouga rushes up to his cave and lays Kagome on his bed of leaves and what not. "Be ok Kagome." Kouga touches her face and senses that she has only passed out because of her previous injuries. "She has hurt herself." Kouga moves back her shirt to see that whatever wounds she acquired previously have re- opened. "Get me something to wrap these with, and some herbs." "Yes brother Kouga."  
When Kagome awakes she hears talking. talking about her. Kagome slowly raises up from where she is lying and feels pain from her wounds. She looks down to see that they have been re- wrapped. * Kouga must have done this. Did they re- open? Where am I? * Kagome looks around to see that she is in Kouga's cave. She seems to be cut off however from everyone else. Kagome crawls to the edge and looks around the corner. * Oh my god Sango and Miroku! * Kagome returns back around the corner. She sits against the wall and listens to their conversation with Kouga. "Have you seen Kagome? She ran away from us about three days ago and we're quite worried. She was injured and we don't want any harm to find her." Miroku's voice is laced with concern. * If you weren't being selfish yourself you would come out from where you're hiding right now Kagome just to let them see that you're ok. No I won't if Inuyasha can be selfish then I sure as hell can be as well. *  
"I haven't seen her monk, but trust me if I do I will take care of her. Where is that half- demon catastrophe? I have a bone to pick with him." Kouga looks around, but sees no Inuyasha. "I am afraid that is why she has left us." Sango says in a quiet voice. "So he has finally screwed up. Well she will be mine finally." * Ha in his wildest dreams! * Kagome thinks. "No that's not it at all. He feels that Kagome would be better off without him so he left us. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain for his insolence. And it is because of his selfishness that She has run off to find him." Kouga is silent for a moment. "I have not seen her. You shall be off now before I change my mind." Sango and Miroku stand and give Kouga a thanking nod. "Thank you for your time Kouga." Sango thanks him since Miroku will probably say something that would get them in a fight. "Whatever. Leave." Kouga waves them out of the cave and continues to sit there in his cross-legged position. * She was out looking for that disgrace of a demon? I thought maybe she had come to her senses and had left him. Oh well I have no plans to let her leave. *  
Kagome crawls back to where she was previously lying and lays her head down in the crook of her arm. * They came to find me. I wonder why Kouga lied to them. He must be planning on trying to keep me here. Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with that. * Kagome closes her eyes as she hears Kouga enter the little crook of a cave where she is hidden from everyone else. "Kagome? Are you awake?" Kouga sits down next to her, and she tries her hardest to not move as he starts to stroke her hair. "You know us wolves we mate for life. Why must you do this to me love? The first time I saw you I knew I had to have you for my mate." Kagome tries hard not to gag. "I thought maybe you had come to your senses and had left that half- demon monster. But instead I find you're out looking for him. Oh well you wont have to worry much longer. In a few days it will be the new moon, and we know his little secret."  
Kagome freezes at the realization of what is going to happen if she doesn't find Inuyasha quick. "We will find him and then we will finish him. He will be no match for us as a mere human." * You say it as though it is a curse to be a mere human Kouga. You say it as though it stains your tongue, but what about me? I am a mere human and you want me for life. I just don't understand you. I must find Inuyasha. I'm his only hope. * "Kouga! We need you out here." "Why do you interrupt me?" Kouga steps put from where he has Kagome hidden to see his gang huddled around one of the dead birds. "You are our leader you eat first." "I'm not hungry you go ahead, but save some for me for later." "Yes brother Kouga."  
Kagome can hear them tearing at the meat and she can feel her stomach starting to growl. * I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. * Kagome decides to sit and listen to everything that is going out in the main cave. "Kagome I see you're awake." Kagome turns quickly to see Kouga sitting behind her. "I am guessing from your look you didn't see me come in did you?" "No sorry you just startled me a bit." "Are you hungry?" "Just a little." "Here." Kouga throws a piece of meat at Kagome. Kagome jumps back in disgust. "What are you too good for our food?" "No need to get defensive Kouga. I have never had raw meat thrown at me before. I find it a bit disturbing." She can sense Kouga looking over her bandages.  
"How are you feeling Kagome?" Kouga gets down on the ground right next to Kagome, and he takes her hands in his. "I had to close your wounds back up. How did you get them?" "Oh thank you. Actually I'm feeling much better. When I was running from Naraku's castle I came across a steep very jagged cliff which I had to climb down. I got several deep gashes from that, and then I was chased by a demon and got cut by the branches since I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. Besides that I am fine." Kouga looks at her with concern. "They were deep and you have lost a lot of blood." "Oh yes that. I feel just fine really." Kagome stands quickly. "See?" Even though she tries to cover the fact that she has stood much too quickly she falters just a bit. In a second Kouga is at her side helping her back down to the ground.  
"Am I not good to you Kagome?" "Why do you ask?" "Just answer me." "Yes you are but. " "Shh. That settles it." "Settles what?" Kagome starts to get a very confused look on her face. "You shall be mine. You are my property now!" Kagome stands and her anger masks her unsteadiness this time. "For the last time I am not your property! I never was and I never will be!" Kagome decides that it is time for her to go. She can't wait until dark to sneak out she is leaving now. "The audacity! I am leaving now." She grabs her bag and heads for the cave's entrance, but is blocked by Kouga. "Where do you think you're going?" He has a creepy smile on his face. "To look for Inuyasha. Now get out of my way before I have to make you."  
"I don't think you could easily stop me." Kagome whips her bow and arrow out in a second and has it pointing straight at Kouga's head. Right between his eyes. "Don't think I wont. Just move no one needs to get hurt." Kouga like an idiot stands there and laughs at Kagome. "Why are you laughing?" Kagome says in a dangerously low voice. "Move Kouga." "Not a chance." "I warned you." Kagome quickly lowers the bow and shoots him in the leg. Instantly he drops to the ground in pain. Kagome sees the shard pop out of his leg and she reaches down and grabs it up before he can get it. "I think I will be taking this with me." Kagome steps over Kouga and heads out of the cave. "I won't come after you Kagome." "Darn just my luck." Kagome smiles at her sarcasm and keeps walking down the side of the mountain.  
"Wow I can do just fine for myself." Kagome heads down towards the forest with a smile on her face, which soon disappears as she remembers what Kouga had said about the new moon. "I'm coming Inuyasha." Kagome starts running as fast as her legs would take her. 


	6. ch5

Chapter 5  
~ It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, and hour to like  
someone, and a day to love someone but it takes a lifetime to forget  
someone. ~  
  
Inuyasha stops his wandering as soon as he comes to the tree that has many haunted memories of his past. "Maybe you were right Kikyo. We were alone and always will be. I guess were just destined to be alone. Why does alone have to be so lonely?" Inuyasha hangs his head and sits down in front of the tree. "Was I right to leave Kagome stranded in that village? Of course I was. All I was doing was causing her pain." "Maybe she wasn't in as much pain as you thought she was." Inuyasha looks up quickly to see Kikyo standing just a ways away. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" "Just to let you know that you are close to your demise Inuyasha." "I am not going to fight you Kikyo." Inuyasha stands up and starts to walk over to Kikyo. "Don't come any closer Inuyasha. I suggest you pay attention. My soul has finally come to a point where it understands. After I speak to you here you will never hear from me again."  
"Kikyo no." "Stop and listen Inuyasha." Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks. "Do you remember when I kissed you?" "How could I forget?" "Good. What I said then was true Inuyasha. What I wanted most when I was alive was to embrace you as I did and kiss you as I did. I finally did even though I couldn't possibly feel how it felt to be held by you in such a way. When you helped that girl I felt sorrow to know that she meant more to you than I Inuyasha." "Kikyo." "I went and talked with Kaede close after that, and she told me some things. She told me that this girl has healed your heart and calmed your soul. Is this true Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha not wanting to admit it to Kikyo lowers his head. Kikyo looks at Inuyasha with a calming look. "I found her in Naraku's castle Inuyasha." Inuyasha's head comes flying up. "You did? What happened?" "I found her sitting with Naraku at his dinner table. I asked Naraku why he had called upon me and why she was there. He told me that he could restore my soul if I were to agree to kill you and return the rest of the shards to him." "Did you make the deal? Is that why you're here?" "No Inuyasha that's not why I am here telling you this. I asked him for some time with Kagome. She talked to me about you Inuyasha. She talked to me about things she has already told me. She said that she understood why I hurt and why I resented her. Once she had laid it all out in front of me I could not ignore it any longer. She told me that we both have the same desire. I asked her what she meant and do you know what she told me Inuyasha?"  
"No." Kikyo starts to walk closer to Inuyasha. "She said that we both desire to be with you." Then Kikyo lays her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "She confessed so to me. She said that she doesn't know why you can't give the thought of me up. She had pain in her eyes when she said this to me. She told me that there's not a moment that passes that you don't think of me. She asked me if I knew how she knew." Kikyo takes a moment to let what she's said so far sink in. "I said I had no clue. She told me that she knows when she catches you by yourself. When you're by yourself she can see pain in your eyes, and when you face her she can see shame in your eyes. Shame for the fact that you still think about me when she's standing right in front of you. Do you understand what I am saying to you Inuyasha?"  
"No Kikyo I am afraid I don't." "But you do. I can sense it. This talk saddens you Inuyasha I can feel it in my bones." "Kikyo please stop this torture." "I can not. What I am trying to get you to see is what you have in front of you. I am finally letting go, and I can not be here with you always. Your thoughts should not be plagued by me anymore Inuyasha. Kagome is the closest thing to me you will get. Do you still love me Inuyasha?" "Yes Kikyo." "But you also desire her as well." "I do." "Don't be a fool Inuyasha. Will you hold me for a while before I go Inuyasha?" Inuyasha hesitates for a moment and then wraps his arms around Kikyo. "Please don't leave Kikyo. I couldn't stand for it again." Kikyo says nothing, but she wraps her own arms around Inuyasha.  
For a long moment they stand in each other's arms. The sun shinning down on them and the forest around them. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kikyo pulls away from Inuyasha and backs up a few steps. "Good- bye Inuyasha." With that her soul collecting demons come and swoop her up into the air. "Good- bye Kikyo." Inuyasha watches silently as he is left alone once again, but this time with thoughts of what Kagome told Kikyo. * She desires to be with me. Do I really show shame in my eyes when I look at Kagome after I was just thinking about Kikyo? I can't believe I was such a fool. Well it's too late to go back. She's probably happy with Sango and Miroku right now. Why disturb her? Kagome. *  
Kagome starts tearing through the trees until she can see Kaede's village just ahead. * I made it. I'm coming Inuyasha. * Kagome runs into the village and runs for Kaede's hut. "Miss Kagome what are you doing back?" Kagome grinds to a halt and turns to see one of the elder villagers. "I am looking for Kaede have you seen her recently?" The villager nods and points towards the fields. "She's out in the fields collecting grain." "Thank you." Kagome runs off towards the fields. When she spots Kaede she starts to slow her pace. "Kaede!" Kaede turns and in shock sees Kagome running towards her. "Kagome what is ye doing here? Where be Inuyasha?" "That's what I was about to ask you." Kagome says as she reaches Kaede. "Here child sit ye be out of breath from running. Would ye mind explaining why ye be alone?"  
Kagome lowers her head, but knows she must tell Kaede. "Oh Kaede he left. I failed him and he left." "What ye be talking about child?" "When we were out looking for the jewel shards Sango was injured. So we stopped by a village that agreed to tend to her. We were told to go ahead by Miroku. They said that they would catch up. So Inuyasha and I went out to find more shards. We stopped that night in a clearing and made camp. While we were there I felt as though someone was watching us. So Inuyasha pushed me behind him to protect me. I got angry and picked up my bow, and pushed him aside. I told him that I could defend myself. So him being his stubborn self turned around for but a second, and in that second I was abducted by Naraku." "Naraku?" "Yes Naraku." "I see."  
"Well he kept me hostage at his castle. He made me wear some skimpy outfit and I had to have dinner with him. Well when we were having dinner his men brought in Kikyo. They had a discussion about Inuyasha and me. Naraku said he'd restore her soul if she would kill Inuyasha and bring him back the shard fragments which we posses. She asked if we could be left alone to talk for a moment. Naraku agreed and left the room. We had a talk about Her and Inuyasha and in the end she saved me.  
She helped me escape. I ran as fast as I could away from the castle. I was injured from the cliff I had to climb down, and then I came across a demon that started to chase me. I ran and when I came out of the trees I saw Inuyasha running towards me. I couldn't believe it. I thought I would never see him again. He saved me, and Sango wrapped my wounds up. He was so concerned for me. That night he even fell asleep with me in his arms. Then the next morning when I said I was ok to go look for more shards he told me no. I asked him why and he said that they needed to get me back to the village so that I could heal properly.  
Miroku opened his mouth and said that he was worried sick and he wants me to be fine so that I can stay with him for a long time to come. I asked Inuyasha if that was true and he stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms. He said of course not he just wants to get back on the road to look for more shards. I was so hurt, but I didn't want to argue so I got on Kelala and went to the village. When I came out of my hut later that afternoon I saw Miroku staring off into the distance and I asked him what was wrong. He said that Inuyasha has to go away for a while and that he'd be back as soon as possible.  
I turned him around and looked into his eyes. As soon as I did I knew that he was gone. I couldn't grasp why Inuyasha was being so selfish. So that night I sneaked away and started to look for Inuyasha. I couldn't let him just run away from me. It wasn't right!" "Calm down and tell me the rest Kagome." "I have been searching for at least three days now, and I came across Kouga during my search. He tried to keep me in his cave, but I refused to stay. While I was there I heard him say that the new moon was just but a few days away, and then I wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha anymore. I had totally forgot about the new moon. I have to find Inuyasha Kaede. If Kouga holds true to his threat I may be the only thing that can save Inuyasha. He can't hold his own against a full demon in that state. You have to help me."  
"I will do my best Kagome. Let us go get something to eat." Kagome stands and helps Kaede off of the ground. "Sounds great Kaede." So after telling her that long story Kaede and Kagome go back down to the village for some well needed fuel. Finally Kagome sits down for a decent meal at her little village. She likes to consider it hers since she knows everyone, and in a way she is half priestess. * Kikyo what have you done to Inuyasha? * Kagome even when eating can't stop thinking about Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
As the night starts to become young Kagome walks out towards the fields to think. "During these past few days whenever I think of you Inuyasha I think of a song. A song by the Dixie Chicks. You wouldn't know who they are." Kagome sits on a stump and sings the song that has been plaguing her mind. " I've sure enjoyed the rain But I'm looking forward to the sun You have to feel the pain When you loose the love you gave someone I thought by now the time Would take away these lonely tears I hope you're doing fine all alone But where do I go from here 'cause  
  
Without you I'm not ok And without you I've lost my way My hearts stuck In second place ooh Without you  
  
Well I never thought I'd be Lying here without you by my side It seems unreal to me that The life you promised was a lie You made it look so easy Making love into memories I guess you got what you wanted But what about me 'cause  
  
Without you I'm not ok And without you I've lost my way My heart's stuck in second place ooh Without you  
  
Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart That I'm better off without you 'cause baby I can't live  
  
Without you I'm not ok And without you I've lost my way My heart's stuck in second place ooh Without you without you  
  
"I wish I didn't think of it that way, but you just up and left me Inuyasha. I feel you're close. Please stay where you are so that I can help you."  
Kagome goes back to the village, but stays up and watches the fire dance it's many colors about. "Can ye not sleep Kagome?" "Huh? Oh sorry no." "Ye need not apologize. I've had my share of sleepless nights. Ye worry too much about Inuyasha. He will be fine." "Sometimes that's what I worry about. What if he's better off without me? I don't want him to be fine without me Kaede." "I shall leave you alone good- night Kagome." "Good- night Kaede." Kagome rests her chin in the palm of her hand and continues to watch the kindle dance.  
The sun comes up and Kagome is saying her good byes to the village and Kaede. "I will make sure that I am careful. Thanks for the herbs Kaede." Kagome walks away while waving to the village. Kagome tries to concentrate on the shards that she knows Inuyasha is carrying. When she reaches the edge of the forest she closes her eyes and concentrates. "This way." Kagome turns right and disappears into the forest. "I hope I get to you before Kouga and his gang do."  
  
{Stay tuned.} 


	7. ch6

Chapter 6 ~ You have to live to love, love to loose, and you have to loose to truly  
win. ~  
  
"Why do the nights have to be so cold?" Kagome squints her eyes to see through all of the brush ahead of her. She shivers as the wind whips at her face and her arms. When she gets to a certain spot she hears voices. "Well, well, well what do we have here." * Kouga. * "What do you want you wretched wolf?" * Inuyasha. No I'm too late. Please Kouga don't hurt him.* "I have some business to finish with you." Inuyasha starts to laugh. * Are you laughing Inuyasha? Why are you laughing? * "I see that you decide to settle the score when you know I am not capable of defeating you. Kagome?" Inuyasha looks towards the exact spot that Kagome is crouching in. Kagome freezes, and prays that Inuyasha doesn't see her.  
"What are you mumbling about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turns his attention back to Kouga, but Kagome can tell that he still has one eye watching the bushes. "Nothing at all." Now his full attention is back on Kouga. Kouga rushes Inuyasha and throws him against a tree. Inuyasha gets up and punches Kouga. Kagome starts to breathe heavy. *What can I do? * Kagome searches her mind frantically. "Aaaah!" Kagome watches as Inuyasha is thrown into the same tree, and she can see a giant gash in his arm. Kagome grabs her bow and arrows and runs out from where she hides. Kagome instead of wasting her breath aims and shoots her arrow straight at Kouga. A giant ray of light flies and nails Kouga in the back. "Aahhh!" Kouga drops to the ground in pain. "Kagome?" Inuyasha says. "You came after me?" "Back away Kouga. I can't let you do this." "Well then I guess you'll have to take it up with the rest of my gang." Kouga waves towards the bushes and out of them emerges the rest of his gang. "You deceiving bastard!" "Now, now Inuyasha I don't like that talk." Kouga in great pain stands and punches Inuyasha square in the face. Inuyasha slides down to the ground.  
"Kouga stop!" "Sorry Kagome love but this is the only way." Kagome can see Kouga smiling at Inuyasha's plight. Kouga pulls out his sword and gets ready to make the final blow. "Noooo!" Kagome breaks free from the gang holding her steady and throws herself in front of Inuyasha just as Kouga thrusts his sword at Inuyasha. Kouga's sword goes right through Kagome. "Oh no." Is all he says, and he quickly pulls his sword out of her. "Kagome no. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry. Come and get her." Kouga orders his gang. "I suggest you not lay a hand on her." Inuyasha stands up and has his hand on his sword. "You will pay with your life for that!" Inuyasha goes flying at Kouga. They fight for a long time until the sun rises and Inuyasha starts laughing.  
"What are you laughing at? You're loosing if you haven't been paying attention." When Inuyasha raises his head he's back to his white haired half- demon self. He whips out his Tetsuaiga and thrusts it at Kouga. "Die." Is all Inuyasha says before he throws his sword directly into Kouga's chest. "I told you that you'd pay with your life." Inuyasha runs over to Kagome. "Kagome? Don't die." Inuyasha picks her up and runs her to the village where he finds Miroku and Sango. "I thought I told you two to watch her." Sango sees Kagome in his arms and gasps. "What happened?" She chases after Inuyasha. "She was stabbed what does it look like? Miroku I need you to go back in the forest and get her bag it has all of the fragments." Miroku nods and heads off to retrieve it. "Old woman!" Inuyasha bursts into Kaede's hut and lays Kagome down on the blankets laid out.  
"Kaede we need your help." Sango speaks for Inuyasha who seems to be choked up. "What happened." "For the last time she was stabbed! Just help." He lowers his voice. "Ye must all leave. I will tell ye when I am done." Inuyasha despite his best judgement leaves Kagome's side and leaves the hut with Sango. "She'll be alright Inuyasha. She has to be alright." Inuyasha doesn't say anything. * She almost died for me. She came to find me, and she saved my life, but put hers in jeopardy in the process. What a fool I've been. You have to be all right Kagome. I promise I will never leave you again. *  
Kaede walks out of her hut several hours later. "She be fine Inuyasha." Inuyasha leaps to his feet. "But ye may not see her yet." "Why not old woman?" "Because ye need to make your distance for another hour or so." "Fine." Inuyasha starts pacing outside the hut's door. Sango walks with Kaede. "Is she really all right?" "Yes. If she would have came any later she would be out of my reach. Ye should be grateful Inuyasha is so quick and light footed." "I am. I don't know what any of us would have done if we lost her. Especially Inuyasha I don't think he could handle it again." "She will make it, but we will have no idea how long it will take for her to wake up." "I see. Thank you Kaede." Sango lowers her head in a small bow and then walks over to Inuyasha who has not stopped pacing in front of Kagome's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha can you stop pacing for a moment?" Inuyasha snaps his head to Sango and then back to the ground. "What for?" "You look like a caged lion. Please if you want me to tell you what Kaede told me." Inuyasha starts to slow then he stops completely, but he never looks up. "Thank you. She said that we are very lucky that you got her here when you did. You saved her Inuyasha. She said that she will be ok, but she has no idea how long it will take for her to wake up, and even after that it will be a while until she's full healed. What happened out there?" Inuyasha crosses his legs and sits down in front of Sango. "I didn't save her Sango. She risked her life to save me when I was at risk. Kouga found me when I had turned into my human form and was about to attack me. Then I felt Kagome near, but I ignored it because I thought I was just sensing things. Then we started to fight and then there she was." Inuyasha pauses.  
"She had her bow and arrow ready to shoot Kouga. She fired and hit him in the back. She begged him to stop this, and he sicked his gang on her. He said that this was the only way so that he could have her. His gang was holding her at bay while he took out his sword ready to kill me off. Then the next thing I knew I heard Kagome scream out and there was nothing I could do. I saw her too late." "What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" "She broke free and ran as quick as she possibly could to get to me." "She. she jumped in front of you?" "Yes. I had no idea until it was too late and she was on the ground bleeding. The sword went almost all the way through her Sango. It's my fault she's like this. She saved my life so that I could live. Why was I such an idiot? She must have known something was going to happen or she wouldn't have been there when it had happened. She looked as though she had been trying frantically to find me just for that reason."  
"I am truly sorry we did not watch her more carefully Inuyasha. She cried herself to sleep that night. We thought she wouldn't wake until morning." "She cried?" "Yes Inuyasha she cried for you. What did you expect? You left without a second thought. You didn't even say good- bye." "I thought she'd be better off. I thought she'd be happy." "Happy? Tell me what you think makes Kagome happy." "I." "Can you not answer me Inuyasha? It's you Inuyasha. Have you not noticed that the only time that she smiles is when you are around no matter what the circumstances may be?" "Can I see her yet?" Kaede walks up to Inuyasha's side and informs him that he may go in now. Inuyasha walks in being careful to not make a lot of noise.  
He sits at her bed side and watches her breath just as he had the night she returned to him. Inuyasha takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. "Never again. You are truly the only one I'll ever need Kagome. I shouldn't have been so stupid." For a week Inuyasha sits by her side never leaving it. He has all of his meals in the hut where he can watch her. He paces back and forth thinking that if he doesn't concentrate on her that she'll wake up faster. At night he sits and watches every strand of sweat break from her forehead and roll down the side of her face to dampen her brow. Then at the end of the week he steps foot outside for the first time and makes his way towards the Bone Eaters Well. "Where do you think you're going? You can't leave again I won't allow it. You have already done enough to her." Inuyasha stops recognizing Miroku's voice. "I am going back to her time." Miroku pauses a little taken aback by Inuyasha's statement.  
"Why are you going back through the well?" "Don't you think that her family has a right to know what is going on?" Miroku nods. "I guess you're right. They do deserve to know. Alright Inuyasha I will let you go." Inuyasha can feel himself smiling for the first time in weeks. "Let me go? Like you could stop me." "Well I do remember when we first fought that if it wasn't for Kagome then you would have been sucked up by my wind tunnel. Is that not true Inuyasha?" Inuyasha pays Miroku no attention and continues off to the well.  
  
He stops at the edge of the well. * This is going to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. * Inuyasha jumps through the well and lands on the other side in Kagome's time. Just as he is about to leap out of the well he hears someone enter and start talking. "Oh Kagome where are you? I miss you sis. Inuyasha had better be taking care of you." * It's her brother Sota.* With one small leap Inuyasha jumps from the well and lands gracefully on the ground, and at the same time scaring the living soul right of Sota. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing jumping out like that? Hey where's Kagome?" "Where's your mom? I need to talk to her." "She's in the house, but you still haven't answered me Inuyasha." "She's sleeping Sota. She will be back before you know it."  
Inuyasha walks past Sota and heads towards the house. When he gets to the door he waits for Sota to come and invite him in. As soon as he is in he asks Sota to go get him mom for him. "Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looks up from the family pictures he is looking at and sees Kagome's mom coming down the stairs. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I need to speak with you in private." "Sota to your bedroom." "Oh but mom." "Don't but me mister. Up to your room now, and if you sneak down." Inuyasha smiles and ads. "I'll know." "Fine." Sota stomps up to his room and shuts his door a little harder than needed. "Please sit Inuyasha." Just the mere word makes Inuyasha flinch. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" "Oh.nothing."  
Inuyasha takes a seat on their sofa and waits for Kagome's mother to join him. "I am afraid I have some bad news." "Is Kagome ok?" "She will be. Right now she's in a hut resting up. She was injured a week ago and hasn't woken up yet. The village elder said that she will be fine, but she has no idea when she'll wake up. She tried to save me in a battle and in the process almost got herself killed. I am truly sorry to be laying such grieves on you." "Don't blame yourself Inuyasha Kagome has a stealth heart." "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" "Telling you what?" "To not blame myself."  
"Why should you? Kagome loves you Inuyasha. Every time she returns it tears her apart to have to leave you for even three days. She would give her life for you Inuyasha." "Did she tell you that?" "No. I see it in her face when she speaks of you. Please just make sure she makes it Inuyasha. I don't want to loose my only daughter." Inuyasha stands and walks over to Kagome's mom. "I promise I will never leave her side again. I will return her to you as soon as she is ready to come back." Kagome's mom stands and embraces Inuyasha as if her was her own son. "I trust you Inuyasha. You know you can always count on us to be here for you right? You have become part of the family." Inuyasha embraces her as well. * Part of the family? I always wondered what it felt like to be accepted by family. This truly is my family. * "You must go now but not before I make you something to eat dear. Would you like ramen?" Inuyasha seems to get a dream like state plastered on his face. "Ramen? Yes." Inuyasha licks his lips and waits patiently at the table for his ramen.  
"You know Inuyasha I honestly have to say that I don't know what you see in these noodles. Every time they're offered you drool." "I just love them I guess." Inuyasha laughs. "Sota what are you doing lurking around the corner?" Sota jumps out from behind the corner. "I don't know what you're talking about I just came down for a drink." "Sure you did. I smelt you come down two minutes ago." "Did you really?" Sota walks over to Inuyasha and starts pulling on his ears and messing with his clothes. "Will you stop that?" "Sota! Enough go back to your room young man." Sota hangs his head and says. "Yes ma'am."  
"Here you go Inuyasha." "Thanks." Inuyasha takes the ramen and for the first time in two weeks he forgets all about his problems and Kagome and only sees the ramen. He gobbles it down and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "That was delicious. Thank you again, but I am afraid that I must be taking off." Then the doorbell rings. "I wonder who that is. Will you wait just a moment Inuyasha?" "Sure." He watches as she walks to the front door and opens it. "Hojo. What are you doing here dear?" "I was just bringing some flowers to Kagome. Is she feeling better?" Inuyasha's ears starts to twitch. * Flowers? Who does he think he is? * "Well she is feeling a little better, but she's not up to having visitors at the moment."  
Inuyasha walks forward and takes the flowers from Hojo. Hojo freezes and stares at Inuyasha. "Who's that?" "I'm Kagome's boyfriend. I will take these. Who gave you the right to bring these to her?" Hojo's face starts to turn red and he scratches his head. "Oh. how embarrassing. I apologize. what is your name?" "I don't think that's any of your business." Inuyasha turns and walks towards the kitchen. Kagome's mom starts to laugh then turns back to Hojo. "Hojo I must apologize for Inuyasha he can be a bit jealous. I'll tell Kagome that you stopped by. Thanks." Then she closes the door and walks over to Inuyasha who is sitting staring at the flowers as if they are some foreign object. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you staring at the flowers like that?" "Why was he bringing her flowers?" "Haven't you ever brought a girl flowers?" "I'm afraid I have to pass on that one." "Oh." Kagome's mom blushes a bit and sits down next to Inuyasha. "When a guy has a crush on a girl he usually brings her flowers to show his feelings. It's a sort of outlet for a mans feelings. It's romantic Inuyasha."  
"Should I take Kagome flowers?" "She'd like that. Flowers are very thoughtful. You can even take the ones that you are staring at." "He likes Kagome?" "It's quite alright Inuyasha. You know why?" "Why?" "Because she doesn't like him. Now you must be off." She stands and hands Inuyasha the flowers as she sees him out the door. "Give my Kagome a hug for me, and tell her that were all waiting for her." "I will. Thank you." Inuyasha sniffs the flowers as he walks towards the well. "I hope she likes these." Inuyasha jumps through the well and when he climbs out into his own time he sees Shippo awaiting his arrival.  
"Shippo what are you doing here?" "Just waiting for you Inuyasha." "Did that stupid monk send you?" "No of course not I came of my own free will." Inuyasha sniffs the air. "Then why is he sneaking around in the bushes?" Miroku stands and faces them. "I see you have come back in a timely manner. I was just testing you Inuyasha." "Sure you were. How's Kagome doing?" "She's been moving around a lot. Kaede says it is the fever. She's fighting Inuyasha." "For her life." Inuyasha says in a meek voice.  
  
{Stay tuned.} 


	8. ch7

Chapter 7  
  
{This one will be mainly devoted to Inuyasha and Kagome. Well of my story is, but this chapter is different. Read it and you'll see. Sorry about not spacing out more! I promise to do better it's just all my thoughts were running together.}  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha takes himself to a clearing where there is an abundance of flowers. He sits down in the middle and starts smelling them. * I guess flowers are romantic. I have to find the perfect ones for Kagome. I am not going to let her wake up to (Says in a mocking voice) Hojo's flowers. These have to be from me. * So Inuyasha sits and smells every flower as he comes across it. * I never would have thought that Kagome would protect me with her life like this. I always knew that she did things for me because I didn't want any harm to come to Kikyo. When we were in the Miasma Kikyo fell and yelled out to Miroku that I was going to protect Kikyo. Then I saw Kagome she had such a broken look on her face. But then she came down and helped Kikyo because of me. She didn't want to see me in pain even if it meant that pain wasn't for her. Kikyo showed me that I needed to protect Kagome she saw that I care for Kagome. But why then could I not forget about you Kikyo no matter how hard I tried? *  
Inuyasha stills and finds himself next to a babbling creak. He sighs heavily. * Damn that Kouga. None of this would have happened if he hadn't have been so persistent on having her. * Inuyasha grimaces at the mere thought of what had happened, and what would have happened if he hadn't killed Kouga. Actually if Kagome hadn't stopped Kouga from killing Inuyasha. * He would have taken her back to that cave and would have kept her there. He would have touched her. * Inuyasha's claws start to flinch and then dig into the ground. For some reason Inuyasha stands up and yells out. "If you touched her Kouga. I swear!" Then just as fast as he had stood up he sits back down in the flowers. * What am I yelling for? I have exacted my revenge. It's just the thought of his hands on her. * Inuyasha shivers. *Naraku you're next. Don't worry I didn't forget about you. *  
  
.  
  
Kagome tosses and turns. Sweat rolls down her forehead as she battles her fever. Inside her however it is a little calmer and living. Kagome stands in a patch of grass in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome." "Inuyasha." Then she starts to fall forward as he disappears and she loses grip. "Inuyasha!" Now she is alone and Inuyasha is in sight, but out of reach. He is standing to her side with Kikyo. Kagome watches as she kisses him and starts to drag him into hell. "No! Leave him alone! Take your bloody hands off of him!" She stands there and watches as her voice fades into nothing. Her heart starts to race. * What's happening? This has already happened. * Kagome looks around frantically. * Where am I? Last I remember is the fight with Kouga. Kouga. Inuyasha. * Then she starts spiraling and she is landed in the Miasma where Inuyasha stated quite clearly that he was going to protect Kikyo. She watches as she enters just as he declares this then turns to see her staring at him from up next to Miroku.  
"Kagome." * Inuyasha what did you think when you saw me there? * Then she spots Kikyo lying down on the ground. Kagome jumps down and runs over to her. She lifts her up in her arms just as she had done. "Kikyo?" Kikyo starts to stir. "You're awake." "You fool. You coming down here risks him loosing you forever." Kagome stares at Kikyo. "What?" Kagome asks in surprise. Kikyo ignores her and Kagome watches her get up and aim her arrow towards Inuyasha's sword. Then she shoots and the Tetsuaiga transforms back to it's normal form. And all of the demon parts go flying out with her included. "Inuyasha!" She reaches out for Inuyasha's hand, but he never grabs her. She is plopped in another memory.  
Kagome is in the forest and it is dark all except the immense glow coming from behind her. She turns around and sees the scene that has plagued her ever since it happened. She watches as Inuyasha embraces Kikyo. "Kikyo I don't care if you need me anymore. If I can't have you I will not allow Naraku to have you. I promise to protect you from him. I will protect you from him Kikyo." * Inuyasha, no. * Then the next thing she knows they're face to face. "Kagome. Did you see the whole thing?" * Should I stay or run like I did before? * Despite herself she stands in place. "Yes." She can feel the tears starting to brim. Inuyasha hangs his head. "I am so sorry Kagome. I have tried so hard to forget Kikyo, but I can't. I know it wouldn't be right to continue seeing you. And it would be wrong for me to ask you to stay." "You don't even stop and consider what I want. What I'm thinking!" Kagome starts to cry. Inuyasha moves forward and embraces her. "Please don't cry." Kagome this time realizes what Inuyasha means, and she relaxes in his arms.  
  
She finally understands what plagues him. * I understand now Inuyasha. You suffer from the past, but you care about your future. You may not have room in your heart any more, but at least I understand. * "You're not going to run away?" Inuyasha asks? "No." Is all Kagome says before wrapping her arms around him. * I never want to leave your arms Inuyasha. * Then everything starts to get black and then light again. Kagome starts to open her eyes, but the world is nothing but a blur to her. So she closes them and re- opens them. When she looks again she sees a beautiful vase with flowers in it sitting on the little table next to her bed. They are extraordinary flowers of mixed blues and soft pinks. They are big and small, and even oddly shaped. Kagome watches as the morning dew collects at the end of the leave. Then the leave gives away under pressure allowing them all to cascade to the water in the vase. Everything for a moment seems to go in slow motion for her. She slowly sits up and looks around. She seems to be in the hut, but no one is there. "Am I still dreaming?" Kagome realizes that she doesn't have much strength, but still gets out of bed.  
She dresses and walks outside. When she gets outside she feels and relishes as the fresh breeze caresses her soft cheek. Kagome suddenly gets an urge and heads for the bushes to relieve herself. "Much better." She says as she is walking out of the bushes. Then since she has seen no one she goes back to her bed and curls up. * I guess I am left to my thoughts. I wonder what happened. I remember being in the forest. And seeing Inuyasha and Kouga fight. Then I saw there and then I was in the air and. * Kagome gasps. * I'm not dead am I? I remember Kouga's sword thrusting into me, and then it all went black. * Kagome looks down and touches her bandages. "Ow." * I guess I'm not dead. It wouldn't be wrapped and it wouldn't hurt if I were dead. *  
  
.  
  
* When is that blasted woman going to wake up? I don't need to be under such stress. It's not good for the hair. Why am I thinking about my hair? * Inuyasha paces back and forth near the well. Then he sees Miroku running up towards him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" "What?" "She's awake!" Inuyasha snaps to attention. "She's awake? Are you sure?" "Yes." "How long has she been awake?" "She just woke up." Inuyasha sprints past Miroku and heads fast for the village. *Kagome. I can't believe I let you wake up without me by your side. * Inuyasha reaches the village in a matter of seconds. "Is she really awake?" Inuyasha asks Sango as he comes to a screeching halt next to her. "Oh, Inuyasha. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Yes she is, but she's sleeping right now." "Sleeping? Hasn't she done enough of that?"  
"Yes she has Inuyasha. But when she woke up she got out of bed and came outside. It took a lot of her energy away, and she is now sleeping to regain that energy again. Kaede said you could go in and see her though." "Thanks." Inuyasha stares at the hut and slowly walks towards it. When he reaches it he pauses in front of it for but a second then walks in. When he walks in he sees Kagome sleeping amidst the covers. Now she looks warm and cozy not cold and in pain. Inuyasha takes a seat next to her side and watches as her eyes twitch as though she is in some deep thought. Inuyasha touches her face and runs his fingers through her hair. * When you wake up this time I will be here for you Kagome. * {Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I had to make it short. Mainly because of time. Grr.. Time. Who needs it any ways?} 


End file.
